Don't Leave!
by bookXworm080
Summary: MikotoXOC. ONE-SHOT! Read and review please! (I don't own K [Sadly])


**Haylo, everybody! This one's a one-shot. Sorry if Mikoto seems a bit OOC.**

**Read and Review!**

"Leave"

I winced at the harsh voice.

It was cold. It hurt.

That voice. The man I knew for such a long time, now telling me to leave.

Yeah, it hurt me pretty bad.

I dared to look at the red haired man in the eyes. His beautiful amber eyes which always had me captivated.

"Wh-what?" That lame word was all I could manage to say.

"Leave. Now." He growled again, "You've caused enough trouble."

"Mikoto, I didn't mean to-" I tried to explain but was cut off by him.

"Go."

That one word shattered me. It ripped me from inside.

One mistake.

That one, stupid mistake had caused this.

"Fine." I choked, "I'll leave." And turned back.

My hands trembled. My lips quivered. My eyes filled with water.

If it weren't a situation such as this, I would've said that this is pretty dramatic.

I had angered Mikoto many a times but never had he spoken to me in this tone.

I walked out of the room where Mikoto stood alone now. I walked downstairs to the bar where Izumo and the others were having a quite discussion.

"Yuuka! What happened?" Izumo voiced his concern as he approached me.

I avoided him and walked straight to the youngest and only other female present there. She sat on one of the bar stools. The little white haired girl sat there with a bandage on her fair cheek. She looked up as I approached her.

"You are sad." She said.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." I said, "I'll never do that again.

"Minami-san, it's not your fault." Yata said, frowning, "We can't blame anyone. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm sorry, Anna-chan." I bent down to her level and gave her tiny hand a squeeze, "Goodbye."

I stood up and started walking out of the bar.

There were protests from the members of the Red Clan, including Izumo calling out my name. Again and again.

It started raining as soon as I got to the main street. 'Serves me right. I put everyone in trouble.' I thought, shivering in the cold downpour.

I almost reached home when I broke down. I sobbed. I cried. I weeped.

I had made Mikoto hate me. I put everyone he loved in trouble.

I slammed my door open then shut it when I entered. My small apartment. A lonely depressing place.

Sliding onto the floor, the wall supporting my back I replayed all the events that happened.

"Anna-chan!" I called out cheerfully as I entered the HOMRA bar.

The said girl looked up the a very small smile.

"Hi Izumo! Can I take Anna-chan for a walk?" I asked, my eyes shining with hope.

The blonde, as usual, was busy wiping his imported wine glasses clean. He smiled at me and asked, "Why all of a sudden?"

"Wouldn't she get bored? Sitting here, staring around your boring bar?" I said casually as I sat on the couch.

"MY bar isn't boring." Izumo protested, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah well, it's not entertaining either. What joy would a kid find in vodka bottles and wine glasses?" I shot back, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Ask Anna." He simply said.

Oh, I offended him.

"Sorry."

"…whatever…."

"Anna-chan, would you like to go for a walk?" I asked the red-eyed girl.

"Can Mikoto come too?" She asked.

"Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him the whole day." I looked towards Izumo, questioningly. He shrugged it off saying , "Must be sleeping."

"You like him." Anna-chan startled me.

"What!?" I gave her a shocked reply. The blonde behind the bar almost dropped the rag he was clutching.

"Anna-chan, c'mon. Let's go go go! The weather is soooo nice." I grabbed her hand and led her out, "Buh-bye Izumo!"

"Hey! You've got questions to answer!" Izumo yelled at me.

"Anna-chan. Be careful of what you say." I informed my companion as we walked towards the crowded streets.

"Was that shocking news to you?" She innocently asked.

I sighed, "Not for me. But it was for the Blondie."

"How the bloody…hell did we….end up here?" I gasped for air as we ran through alleys, dodging bullets and shady men in suits.

Clichéd.

"Anna-chan, don't make a sound. Everything will be alright." I reassured the kid beside me as we hid behind some boxes.

Truth be told, I was the one who needed reassurance.

"You're scared." She pointed out.

I resisted the feeling to say something like 'No shit, Sherlock.' or 'Duuuuh!' as she was young.

"Maybe. I'm scared for both of us. I'm scared that you might get hurt and that Mikoto might kill me when he finds out that you are hurt." I whispered.

There were few more shots fired, footsteps sounding past us and someone yelled "That bitch and the strain couldn't have gotten far away! Keep looking."

I fished out my cell phone and dialed the first person who was on my list.

Kusanagi Izumo.

He finally picked up after what seemed like hours.

"Yuuka! I'm working. What are-"

"We're in deep shit." I whispered to him.

"What?"

"Some men in suits are following us. After us, more like. They want Anna."

There was a slight pause.

"Where are you?" he asked me.

"The alley near Izumi springs." I muttered. Anna held my sleeve tightly, "They are nearby." She said.

"Hurry, Izumo. Please." I said.

"Don't worry. Just make sure they don't get you. We're coming. Mikoto's coming." He finished the sentence and cut the phone.

Mikoto.

Relief washed over me.

He's coming.

Even though I wasn't a part of the clan, we were great friends. The four of us. Tatara, Me, Izumo and Mikoto. We had been close since high-school.

"They're coming, Anna-chan." I smiled nervously. She nodded.

I began relaxing. But as soon as I relaxed, someone kicked the boxes and revealed our hiding place.

"Out comes the rabbit!" Two men (God, they were huge) grinned wickedly at us.

"Shit." I cursed.

"Move it, woman. We need the strain." One of them, the one with a lot of piercings said.

"No." I replied, firmly.

"Too bad," The other guy (he was bald as an egg, by the way) cracked his knuckles, "So sad."

He aimed a punch at me. I dodged. The other guy tried to grab Anna but failed as I kicked him…there.

"Run, Anna!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand and ran the other way.

Anna got tired real soon. We had to hide behind a dumpster before the two guys found us again.

"You can run, but," Mr. Pierced Guy hissed as he tried to grab me , "ya can't hide." I ducked and kicked his shins.

"Screw off." I said and threw random things that I grabbed.

Trash bag, a soda can, banana peel, rocks.

"Get the others." Baldy screamed at Mr. Pierced Guy who obeyed the command at once and ran off.

"Pretty dumb move." I snickered.

"I doubt you or that strain could do anything to me." He had that murderous look in his eyes. Those vile eyes soon landed on a glass bottle. He bent down to pick it up and I took Anna's hand and ran away again.

I took random turns. Pot-luck.

I didn't run into the other suit men and avoided those alleys where there were sounds of loud footsteps. Anna was quiet for the whole time.

"They're here." She said.

"Who? Good guys or bad guys?" I questioned as we hid behind yet another dumpster.

"The one who're after us."

Uh oh.

"We meet again, bitch." Baldy's furious voice rang.

We turned to face him.

Shit.

The whole freaking gang was there.

Baldy threw the glass bottle at us. It missed, but hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces. One of the glass fragments hit Anna on the cheek. It began bleeding.

I started sweating.

"Hand us the strain." One of them yelled.

"Forget it!" I yelled back.

"You're done for, bitch." Baldy growled.

There was a roar and every one of them charged at us.

"Run for it!" I turned pushing Anna ahead of me and we started running again. Both of us were tired.

Mr. Pierced Guy was about to grab my collar. I felt him near me and I prayed in my mind 'Please God, don't let them get Anna-chan. Please, please, please.'

I was jerked backward. Anna was about to stop and turn back when I screamed, "No, Anna-chan. Run. Escape. Don't let these filthy bastards get you."

She started running.

Bad choice.

There were people trailing her. I struggled to get free. "Let goooo." I aimed punches and kicks at the person holding me.

He cursed and cussed. I finally elbowed him in the face and broke free.

"Suck it up!" I showed him the finger and ran in the direction where Anna was.

As I neared them, I heard yells.

"Get 'er." "Don't let the strain get away."

I ran like crazy.

"Anna!" I screamed as I saw her.

She had been cornered.

"Move away from her!" I said sternly, throwing a brick at one of them.

"Bitch!" The brick had hit Baldy.

Seeing them distracted, Anna ran to me and clung to my back.

We were soon surrounded by the men in suits.

One of them pulled out a revolver and said, "Now you've forced me."

"Make sure the strain isn't hurt." Someone else warned.

"Yeah yeah." His finger tightened on the trigger.

This is the end. This is how I'm supposed to die.

The man pulled the trigger. The bullet was fired. But strangely it didn't hit me. It didn't even fly past me. It had melted.

"Huh?" I looked around to see that everyone had confusion written on their faces.

"Mikoto." Anna's grip loosened on me.

"Oye, stay away from the ladies. Bastards." An all too familiar voice came.

"Yata!" I yelled and at the same time, my eyes widened. The whole of HOMRA was here.

"Finish 'em off!" Yata yelled and everyone charged. I took the chance and slipped away with Anna to find a safe place.

"Let's just stay hidden until the fight's over, eh Anna?" I asked the white haired girl. She didn't reply. "I'm sorry for getting you into this. If I hadn't taken you out for a walk then none of this would have happened. You must have been terrified." I looked at her solemnly.

"You were scared too, remember." A smile formed on her doll-like face.

"Very." I agreed.

"There's the strain!" The pierced guy found us.

We took off again but unfortunately we hit a dead-end.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit."

There were four guys now. All advancing in a malicious way towards us. Anna hid behind me.

All of a sudden, flames separated us from them.

This startled the bad guys and they jumped backwards.

Mikoto appeared.

I wanted to jump and celebrate and yell 'In your face, morons!' but yeah, looking at present scenario, it would not be considered a good idea to execute.

The next moments were a blur to me. I hardly remembered anything.

Except for flames. Red, burning flames.

Soon, I found myself back in the bar. Everyone had huddled around me and Anna-chan, who had a small bandage on the wound on her cheek.

Half the members of the Red Clan were bruised up pretty bad. Those suit guys had put up a tough fight. Thank God nobody got seriously injured.

"Are you okay?" Tatara asked me again. I nodded, "Don't worry about me. You guys are hurt-"

"We need to talk." Mikoto growled at me.

I must admit, I was taken aback by his tone. 'Crap,' I thought, 'I must be in trouble.'

We walked upstairs in silence to one of the rooms. As soon as we entered the cold room, my gaze met Mikoto's stone hard eyes.

"What did I-" I began but was cut off by him , "I had told you not to take Anna out."

"What?"

"I told you that there was a gang who captured strains and Anna was a target."

"I-I don't…remember." I admitted sheepishly. That angered him. He was pissed off at me.

He was angry with me.

Coming back to the present, I slowly got up and made my way to my bedroom, wiping my cheeks and rubbing my eyes. Once there, I fell onto my bed.

Will I never see him again?

No. He'll come around. We've had our fights, we always make up. We're friends.

I lied on the bed and fell asleep. There was a loud sound which woke me up. I sat up straight. 'What the heck?' I thought, 'Did I close the door?'

There were sounds of heavy footsteps echoing till my room. I freaked out a bit.

"Yuuka." That voice made my blood run cold. Not with fear or anything, I was shocked.

The red head walked into my room, his gaze fixed upon me. He came to my bad and sat next to me. I gulped. But what he did next was a real shock to me.

He buried his face on the nape of my neck and put his arms around me, "Sorry."

"For…what? It was my fault." I said.

"No. It wasn't. I lashed out unnecessarily." His grip tightened around me, "I was worried."

I almost choked on my saliva, not believing the words that came out of his mouth, "Say what?".

As far as I know, Mikoto was never the one to admit such stuff.

"Anna told me…something." He looked up to me.

Uuh… "Wh-hat did she say?" I asked, my face heating up.

He gave a smirk and pulled me close to him and whispered, "You..what was that again? Oh yes, you like me."

"Um…seriously, I don't know where she picked it up but-" I got cut off again when Mikoto crashed his lips on mine.

On the outside, I was immobile and had fallen limp into his arms. But on the inside, I was screaming and fangirling. Finally, he pulled back and said, "Am I forgiven?"

I pulled up my courage and said, "There was nothing to be forgiven." And pulled him back into another kiss. Damn, was I enjoying this. Mikoto mumbled in between the kisses, "Don't ever leave. Stay. With me." I smiled at him, "Gladly."

Here I was, happily making out with the guy I loved when suddenly…

"Oh my god! Anna-chan, close your eyes!" Tatara and Izumo yelled in unison.

We broke apart to see the two blondes covering Anna-chan's eyes, both their faces red, near the door.

"Get out." Mikoto threw a pillow at them and pulled me even closer as the two of them fled with Anna-chan.

Man, my life just became more interesting.


End file.
